Eggnog and Acolytes
by Layzay the Killer
Summary: Growing bored in their cabin, the Acolytes decide to exchange gifts early, and Pietro receives the gift he always wanted.


Authors' note: I don't own any of these characters.

Eggnog and Acolytes

"Ugh, a ball of yarn.." Sabretooth growled unwrapping his present, and staring at its' contents. "That joke never gets old.." he said sarcastically, but a few seconds later he could be seen batting it around contentedly.

"Turtle wax..." Piotr said uncertainly clearly confused, after he tore open his parcel, "I do not understand.."

Gambit blushed slightly as he opened his before turning to Quicksilver.

"What is dis?" he asked unwilling to remove whatever it was from it's box.

"That-my-friend-is-the-most-smutastic-collection-of-porn-I-could-put-together-in-such-short-notice." Pietro said smugly in less than a second.

Arching an eyebrow, Gambit gave him a suspicious look.

"Why would Ah need dis?"

"Trust-me-goin'-out-with-Rogue-means-you're-gonna-be-celibate-for-awhile-buddy." the speedster responded matter of factly.

"Since when, am Ah, goin out wit' dat gal?!" Gambit recoiled in shock at his sudden relationship, his mouth hanging wide open.

"Haven'-lately-have-you?" he answered with a question ,an almost pitying expression on his face.

"Quiet, yer breaking the fourth wall..." Sabretooth growled through gritted teeth, as his eyes darted back and forth in fear.

"Aw-come-on-what're-they-gonna-do?" Quicksilver said insolently.

"Do not take _them_ lightly." Colossus said grimly setting down his present. "Last night I was in a slash story with Toad, that ended in a sex scene. But the user kept on refreshing, and refreshing...so much slime...so much..." he trailed off a distant look in his eyes.

"Ah'm livin' wit maniacs..." Remy said quietly eyeing his new collection.

"Shh!" Pietro commanded a thin finger on his lips. "You-guys-hear-that?"

"I heard it two minutes ago.." Creed crumbled snarkily.

"Okay, we get it ya got superhuman senses, stop remindin' us at ev'ry chance!" Gambit whispered moodily.

"Well excuse me! Mr.-has-to-randomly-break-into-French-during-every-scene!"

"Shut up you two, it's it's-"

"Santa!" they all screamed in unison as the door to their cabin burst open, bringing in a flurry of a snow, and a red clad figure.

"Ho! Ho! Minions!" came an all to familiar voice echoing out of a scarlet helmet.

"Father!?" Pietro screamed incredulously running over to his father. 

Magneto had chosen to celebrate the holidays by wearing his usual uniform, with the exception of a Santa hat perched on his helmet, and a large burlap sack over his shoulder.

"Outta the way!" Sabretooth grunted, pushing his way to the front of the line to get his present first.

Obliging him, Magneto reached in his bag, and pulled out a hot pink tee shirt with black writing on the front.

"Dirty girl..." Creed growled in disgust ,questioning the writing on his new tee shirt.

"It suits you." Magneto responded, before Sabretooth stalked away mumbling about hating Christmas.

"You next Piotr, I have what you want most in the world..." he said gesturing to his metal minion.

"The safety of my family, and redemption for my past sins under your rule?" Piotr gasped the excitement etched on his face.

"No... something way better." his leader responded crushing his dreams. 

And then reaching once more into his bag, he pulled out a Hannah Montana CD.

Staring at the disc blankly, Colossus reluctantly accepted it before going to his room to sulk.

The remaining two acolytes noticed, that the sack now looked somewhat empty. Gambit chose that moment to speak up.

"What about me- Ah mean us?" he demanded still clutching his porn. 

"I had a present for you Gambit, but you stole it from under my bed two days ago." Magneto responded patiently.

"Oh yeah, thanks." Gambit smiled before going upstairs porn in one hand, Christmas cookies in the other.

"And now for you Pietro.." Magneto began his voice instantly stern, and Pietro flinched a little, his father had never been the affectionate type, abusive and neglectful was more like it.

"Close your eyes.." Magneto commanded.

With a sigh, Pietro wearily closed them. After an odd shuffling sound, in front of him, Magneto told him to open them.

He was shocked to find the sight of his sister, standing in front of him, and smiling no less.

"W-Wanda!?" he choked.

"Hello brother." she giggled amused at his speechless expression.

"Whoa-whoa-you-haven't-laughed-since-second-grade!" he sputtered.

"Now is time for a new beginning." Magneto began, and Pietro was surprised to find his voice devoid of the usual dramatic bass it usually had. Instead it was warm and nurturing.

"A new beginning is upon us, I met your mother on Christmas, I think she would be proud." Magneto continued, and then surprising Pietro for the third time, he wrapped them both in a warm embrace.

As they hugged their father, Wanda and Pietro could feel his fear that, after all the times he had rejected them, they might reject him. The fact was though Pietro had waited for this moment since he was little, and treasured every second.

"Merry Christmas father.." he said softly.

"Merry Christmas Pietro."

Just a little fluff, hoped you enjoyed.


End file.
